Just another night at Dave's
by Iwillburnthebuttoffyou
Summary: Dave has always had a thing for John, and he thought it was one-sided. But what happens when John finds some alcohol? An ordinary Friday night at Dave's apartment might turn into a night he may never forget.


Dave Strider is hanging out with his best friend in the whole world. Him and John Egbert, every Friday, stay the night at Dave's apartment. It's been that way since the first day they met. Dave has to admit, he's been waiting all week for today. He loves hanging out with John, and have even grown some kind of feelings for him. Of course, he doesn't know because, surely, he would run away the moment Dave mentioned it. But, still, he likes to think that maybe one day John would bring it up.

"Hey, Dave?", He asks. They are both sitting on a couch, watching one of John's favorite movies on the TV.

"Hmm?", Dave asks, his eyes on the screen. Though, he was paying attention more to John the whole time than the movie.

"I'm thirsty. Do you have anything to drink?", He asks.

Dave shrugs, "Go look in the fridge". John gets up from the couch and makes his way to the kitchen. Dave follows him with his eyes until John disappears. A moment later, he returns from the kitchen with two glass cups and a bottle.

"Woah, man, no. that's Bro's drink. He's told me never to touch it", Dave says as he jumps up from the couch.

"Awh come on, Dave. He won't notice it's gone!", John says, moving the drink away from his reach. Dave has always known that Bro drinks sometimes when he gets home from what ever he does in the evenings. Dave usually adds Bro's stash of alcohol to the list of things he puts away before someone comes over or even sets foot in the apartment. Dave's pretty sure the moment someone sees a pile of plump smuppet rump, or maybe the swords in the microwave, they'd be walking out the door and not turning around. But, he couldn't deny the guy that he so desperately had a crush on.

"Fine. But only a little", Dave says, sitting down on the couch. He watches as John pours some of the drink from the bottle into the two glasses. He than hands him one.

"I'm not even sure what this is", Dave says, moving the glass back and forth to watch the strange drink swish around in the cup. Getting curious, he bring it to his lips and gives a small sip. It tastes bitter and has a slight burn as it runs down his throat. Not thinking, he takes another sip, tipping it a little further than last time. The liquor fills his mouth and he really wants to spit it out. But he swallows it, because John is sitting right next to him.

John seems to be enjoying the drink, although his face is pale.

"You okay, Egderp?", Dave asks, taking another gulp.

"I'm-I'm okay", He says, looking down at his drink. He brings it to his lips and takes a large gulp, swallowing it slowly. He turns away to the TV as if he's still watching it. Dave does the same. Pretty soon, they're both on their second cup and feeling a little fuzzy.

John scoots a little closer to Dave, the smell of alcohol on his breath.

"Daveee", He says, chuckling. Dave can't help but chuckle too, loosing the little ounce of cool he had stored up. "Hmmm?"

"I'm boredddd", He says, scooting even closer than last time. Dave starts getting a little nervous now, his knees brushing against John's. He feels a small bolt of electricity run up from his leg, Dave's heart beating faster than it ever has.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?", Dave says, racking up a little courage. Bro won't be home until late, so they have time. Wait, what time is it anyways? Dave doesn't know and he's too fuzzy to find out. Dave sets his drink down on the table, knowing that He's had enough. John does the same.

"Sure, that's a perfect idea!", He says, smiling

"You go first", Dave says, his nerves flaring. His cheeks grow red and he suddenly feels lucky that he's wearing shades.

John nods, "Alright. Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I guess", Dave says, knowing that saying 'dare' would always lead to the most stupid dares a human being could ever make. That was John's way of having fun, he guessed.

"Alright. What's up with the shades? I've always asked and you've just shrugged it off, saying it was for ironic reasons. But I know it's not…", He says, looking at Dave.

Dave looks at him and look down at the couch, "Do I really have to?"

He nods and Dave sighs, "Because of my eyes".

John's expression turns from excited to confused. He tilts his head and looks down, "Can I see them?"

Dave doesn't say anything, trying to comprehend what is happening. He's always asked him why he never took his sunglasses off or why he's always worn them to bed. Dave has never wanted to tell him that it's because of his eyes. He's always been ashamed of their red color, and have always tried to hide them from people.

Dave takes his hands and remove his sunglasses from his face, closing his eyes. He's starting to doubt taking them off. What if he made fun of him? Surely he wouldn't do that to his best friend, right? The feeling of John's eyes on Dave's now naked face makes him open his eyes. Dave expects him to gasp and get up, shunning Dave, calling him a freak. But, instead, he can see all the emotions in his eyes. Doubt, curiosity. He feels them too.

He stares into Dave's eyes and he sees him smile, than, before Dave knows it, their lips are pressed together. Dave's heart is racing so fast and his palms are starting to get sweaty. He kisses him back, thinking about how long he's waited to be able to run his hands through John's black hair. And he does. Dave runs his hands through Johns dark, black hair as he deepens the kiss, both of their eyes shut. John wraps his arms around Dave as he pulls away, afraid he may have took it too far.

John's eyes shoot open and meet Dave's. They stare at each other, breathless, for a moment. John takes his hand and places it on Dave's. He than takes his other hand, grabs his drink, puts it to his lips, and downs the rest. Dave reaches for his cup to do the same.


End file.
